1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detection apparatuses, and particularly to an airflow detection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Airflow detection apparatuses are essential in many applications. High power-density electronics are liable to overheat and damaged should a failure of cooling-fans occur unnoticed. Therefore, it becomes necessary to use some reliable means for airflow detection.
Usually, either a mechanical pressure-actuated vane switch or one of the various types of heat-transfer-based airflow sensors is employed. The mechanical pressure-actuated vane switches are inexpensive, but have low sensitivity. The heat-transfer-based airflow sensors have high sensitivity, but are expensive.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an airflow detection apparatus which is inexpensive.